The Story of Sea Dragon
by MarinetteAgreste107
Summary: This is the story about an Australian 16-year-old girl named Wanda who gains a miraculous within a week of moving to Paris. What will happen when she first encounters Chloe? What will happen when she discovers her miraculous is cursed? What will happen if I get writer's block! Wanda is not one of my Ocs, but belongs to one of my friends from school. !¡!TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS!¡!


**Hey peoples!**

 ** _R: Are you ever going to stop saying peoples?!_**

 **Nope! *sticks tongue out at Rênne***

 ** _L: Continue._**

 **So this is about one of my friend's Oc's, Wanda/Sea Dragon.**

 ** _L: Tell them the kwami's name too!_**

 **Fine, and the kwami is called Lunaa. *completely monotone***

 ** _L: *has a spotlight on her and fireworks exploding around her*_**

 ** _R a_** **n** ** _d_** **I: *rolls** ** _eyes_** **and** ** _speaks_** **in** ** _unison*_** **Really?** ** _Fireworks_** **and** ** _a_** **spotlight,** ** _*mumbles*_** **God.**

 ** _L: What? You're always putting Rênne in fanfics._**

 **Yes, because she doesn't celebrate with fireworks and a spotlight!**

 ** _R: *acting like a little angel*_**

 **Though she's not an angel either. *looking at Rênne***

 ** _R: *turns into a little devil* Hey_**

 ***in a sing-song voice* It's the truth!**

 _ **R: No it's not!**_

 **On to the fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag and Zagtoons. Wanda is not my Oc but one of my friend's.**

 **Warning: Mentions of one of Chloe's insults becoming karma.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: But It's Cursed**_

* * *

Wayzz awoke from his slumber suddenly.

"Master! Master!" He shouted, arms waving frantically.

"What is it Wayzz!" Master Fu grumbled, not happy with his kwami waking him at 2:30 am.

"It's Hawkmoth, he's gotten even more powerful!"

"Can't Ladybug and Cat Noir deal with it now that Sarah's back to help them?" Master Fu asked quizzically, now wide awake and pacing the length of his bedroom.

"No, he's more powerful than that, though he doesn't show it."

"That's for sure."

"You're not thinking about-"

"Yes I am Wayzz."

Little did they know that Sarah was listening in on their conversation from just outside the room in the hallway. "What are you talking about?" She asked curiously, terrifying Master Fu and Wayzz, which caused Rênne to start laughing. "Shut up Rênne. Is it one of the miraculouses that've been sealed away?" She questioned, her eyes looking huge having already adjusted to the darkness. Sarah had been an insomniac for the last few years you see, so she was continually wide awake after midnight. And she still hadn't told anyone. Yet.

"Yes, but the more important question is why are you still awake?" Master Fu said.

"Well I've been meaning to tell you, but I've had insomnia for ages. But back to this problem with Hawkmoth. Which miraculous were you talking about?" Sarah asked, jumping on Master Fu's bed.

"You're not going to go back to your own room until I tell you, are you?"

"Nope." Sarah replied popping the p.

"Well we were thinking about the Sea Dragon necklace."

"And that's not because the kwami is so smart, amazing, and so extremely beautiful. No way." Wayzz said, sighing.

"Oh do you have a crush on, Lany wasn't it?" Sarah was beginning to let her gossip girl side show. "It's Lunaa!" Wayzz responded, getting all defensive.

"You're getting off topic." Rênne sang.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Rênne." Sarah said, passing her kwami a Starburst chew.

"How many of those do you have?!"

"Don't you worry about it. Anyway, isn't the sea dragon necklace cursed or something?" Sarah responded popping a chew in her mouth too.

"Yes indeed, it is cursed. But I was thinking that you could help choosing who to give it to."

"Me? Why?"

"Just take a look at Rênne. You've tamed her, kind of. And you are sworn to secrecy about the identities of miraculous holders."

"True, I guess I could try to help." Sarah replied, shrinking slightly.

"But right now you need to go to bed, and sleep."

"I guess I could try, but I won't make any promises." At that moment, she yawned and went back to her room.

"What did you do?" Wayzz asked his chosen suspiciously.

"Nothing, except maybe help with her insomnia." Master Fu replied with a smirk.

* * *

As Sarah got off the bus and walked into the school, she noticed a new girl with long blonde hair tied in a side ponytail picking up her schoolbooks off the ground.

"You okay?" Sarah asked helping the other girl pick up her books. "Apart from her, yeah." She said pointing at Chloe. "Chloe!" Sarah seethed with a glare.

Just as Sarah picked up the other girl's torn bag, she noticed three large letters appliqued onto the front in white. 'A-U-S.' Sarah thought, tracing her fingers over the letters. "Are you an Aussie by any chance?"

"Yeah I just came to Paris yesterday. I'm not that good at French yet. I'm Wanda by the way." Wanda said, in English. "I'm Sarah, I lived in Australia for a few years before I came back to Paris." Sarah said, getting a needle and a spool of dark blue thread out of the front of her bag.

"So what exactly did Chloe do?" Sarah asked curiously, while pinning the pieces of Wanda's bag and starting to sew them together.

"I'd just gotten to school, and obviously I was nervous. Anyway, Chloe had come over and started making fun of my bow. When she saw I was getting mad she asked what I was gonna do, throw my bag at her, which I did."

"What a sec. Let me get this right. You threw your bag, at Chloe?!" Sarah asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, so what." Wanda asked, completely and utterly confused.

"Oh god." Sarah said, wiping tears from her eyes, "Someone finally taught Chloe a lesson, and it was the new kid of all people. This is the best thing I've ever heard!"

* * *

 **So this is partly following the backstory my friend told me, but most of it isn't.**

 _ **R: Tsk tsk tsk. Not doing what you're told again I see.**_

 **Oh shut up Rênne!**

 _ **L: She has a point.**_

 _ **R: See! *hugs Lunaa while looking at me* I have a point!**_

 _ **L: If you'd let me finish before attacking, I was saying that Rênne has a point because you're doing a story about someone else's Oc, so you should follow what they said.**_

 **Blah blah blah. I think my changes are more interesting.**

* * *

 **Gmail: adrienetteforever107**

 **Deviantart: AdrienetteForever107**

 **YouTube: Sarah McCarten**

 **Wattpad: MarinetteAgreste107**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Amino: Sarah/Pourpre Pony**

 **Instagram: number_1_**

 **Adieu mes petites coccinelles, rouge et noires**

 **MarinetteAgreste107**


End file.
